Criminal Files Amber Emerson
by Katara Macken
Summary: The girl with the fiery mane. Who was she? What did she do? And what made her a wanted criminal? Rated T for mischief and violence.


She has always eluded us. Crime after crime, time after time, we have never been able to catch her. She has been involved in four cases. Each and every one is recorded in our books.

**Case 1 Date: September 20****th**** Time: 3:59am Place: Lucy's Apparel**

**Details**: At 11:00pm, closing time for Tina, the store owner, locked the doors and closed the shop, keeping the security cameras on. At 3:45, the primary power source in the building was cut off. Only the security cameras remained running with the backup battery. She seemed to have done this on purpose so not to arouse suspicion. She sneaked in, took a diamond necklace from an alarmed display case, and removed a bracelet from an electric safe. Because there was not power, the alarms were disabled, and she left with no trace other than the images on the camera tape, a blown fuse in the power box, and the missing jewelry.

The next day, Tina didn't find anything out of place until 2 hours after opening when she found that her receipt printer wasn't working. As if she knew Tina would do, Tina tampered with the power box, and replaced the blown fuse with a working one, and tossed the blown fuse into the trash compactor. The crime was reported at 6:00pm, when one of Tina's customers couldn't find the necklace. Officer Tim observed and searched the premises, and the only evidence he was able to bring back were the tapes from the security camera. She was not caught.

**Case 2 Date: November 8****th**** Time: Unknown Place: Mayor Swift's residence**

**Details**: At an unknown time, the perpetrator found a way around the security features, and even the peacekeepers before breaking into Mayor Swift's residence. She disabled the alarms, security features, and set the stage for her seniors' grand finale. That night during his supper, Mayor Swift and his family were murdered. When an autopsy was done on the corpses, it was discovered that they were first knocked out with tear gas, then had their throats slit. The house was searched, where cans of tear gas taped under the dining table and bloody knives in the kitchen drawer were found. There was nothing to trace. The only proof we have it was her was from the testimonies of those nearby.

**Case 3 Date: December 6****th**** Time: Unknown Place: Capitol coal train tracks**

**Details**: She walked to the train tracks at an unknown time, and lined a section of the rail with small pebbles. The ground on which the tracks were laid was gravel. Onlookers report that she disappeared into the forest, just as a train sped towards the sabotaged tracks. The train was filled with coal for the Capitol citizens to burn in the cold winter. The train was derailed when it ran over the pebbles, making the task of recovering the rocks impossible. The wreckage took weeks to clear, and the only way from District 12 coal to get to the Capitol was blocked. That winter, many Capitol citizens died to hypothermia, as their spoiled bodies, minds, and immune systems couldn't cope. A nation-wide search began to find the person who had delayed all coal transports to the Capitol, and killed off so many people. She was not found.

**Case 4 Date: March 15****th**** Time: 8:15pm Place: Justice Building**

**Details**: She was spotted walking boldly into the head peacekeeper's office. Three minutes later, she walked out, and onto the streets. Head administrator Stacy walked into the office, to see the head peacekeeper lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. She screamed, and fainted dead away. A chase ensued, two squads of peacekeepers hounding her. They finally cornered her in a roofed dead-end. Officer Peter turned the corner, and pointed his gun at… nothing. She was gone. Fiery mane and all.

In all of my fifteen years as a peacekeeper, I have never came across such a sly and elusive criminal. Finally, we caught her, and gave her a fitting sentence. She can decide her own fate. She is now the female tribute for District 5 at the 74th Hunger Games. Amber Emerson, criminal menace, foxfaced tribute of the 74th Hunger Games.

-Achieves of Cynthia Welshman,

New head peacekeeper of District 5


End file.
